Dark Paradise
by VixenVee
Summary: Elena is happy with Stefan. Right? What happens when she starts fantasizing about a certain blue-eyed vamp?Will she make those fantasies come to life or will she continue fighting her attraction? This is sure to cause trouble in paradise, but paradise can also be dark
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hey guys! c; This is my first fanfic ever, so I'm a bit nervous. :p I hope you like it. Your response is what will decide if I continue or not so please review/follow. :) All comments, suggestions, and criticism is appreciated. Now on with the story. ;) ~Vee ❤ **_

v-v v-v v-v v-v v-v

_ His smooth skin brushed against my arm, leaving a blazing trail of heat on my body. I lay below him on his silk sheets, my breaths short with anticipation, and my eyes tightly closed. His fingers trace a path down the flat planes of my stomach, causing my nipples to harden and my back involuntarily arches into his touch. He swiftly removes my panties, leaving me in my matching navy lace bra. His fingers caress the inside of my thighs, and my breathing hitches. His rose petal soft lips kiss every part of me but the one I ache him to. I impatiently thrust my hips up, and he mercifully runs his tongue along my sex. His sinfully skilled and long tongue lapping at my folds as he inserts two fingers and begins to steadily pump them into me. His fingers slide in and out and I moan as he adds a third. I can feel myself building, and I know I'm close to my release. As if he could read my mind, he begins to lick my clit eagerly and my body coils in response. I can feel my release hurling towards me and gasp as he increases his speed. I feel the overwhelming waves of pleasure take over me and I fall over the edge. My walls tightening, I come hard. My juices flooding onto his fingers and his tongue collecting them all while his fingers continue their movement, helping me ride out my orgasm. I moan loudly and gasp for breath. His movements still and he climbs up my trembling body and softly kisses me. As he pulls away I gaze into his smoldering azure eyes._

v-v v-v v-v v-v v-v

"Elena!"

I gasp and sit up in bed, looking around in confusion. Stefan's concerned green eyes gaze at me worriedly.

"Where you having a nightmare?" he asks sympathetically. "You were thrashing around."

I mentally shake myself and sigh.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." I respond shakily.

He embraces me and whispers that everything is fine, and oddly enough I'm not comforted. My mind is still reeling from my dream, and my heart is thumping erratically in my chest. How in the hell will everything be fine when I'm fantasizing about Damon Salvatore.

v-v v-v v-v v-v v-v

_**AN: Naughty Elena ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! So please Review, if you did it would mean a lot to me. ox ~Vee**_


	2. Chapter 2: Caught off Guard

**_AN: I'm totally blown away at the response this fic got! :D I was hoping for about 1 review and honestly didn't expect any follows, so I was ecstatic when I saw how many people took the time to review/follow. So thank you, and I tried to keep all suggestions in mind while writing this. Enjoy. ;) ~Vee_**

v-v v-v v-v v-v v-v

I slowly roll onto my side and feel the cool sheets on Stefan's side of the bed. He must have gone hunting. The sun beats down on my face, practically demanding I wake up. I groggily sit up and decide it's probably best if I join the world of the living (and nonliving). I pad along the hallway and make my way down the stairs to the kitchen. My sleep muddled brain wondering why the boarding house has to have stairs. I yawn and decide I need a cup of coffee. After the night I had I'm in desperate need of coffee. Great. Now I'm thinking of...it. I shudder as I remember how real his touch had felt. No. Snap out of it Elena. I groan as I search the kitchen and realize the coffee isn't in any of the bottom cabinets. I lazily open the top cabinets and finally find it hiding behind the jar of spices on the top shelf. I feel a cool breeze and whirl around to see Damon leaning against the island, his signature smirk on his face. Looking every bit the bad brother in his tight black t-shirt and matching jeans.

"Morning." he says simply.

"Hey." I mumble. How can he make one innocent word sound so seductive?

"Nice pjs." he teases, gesturing to the large, blue shirt that's the only thing covering my modesty.

I blush and pull the shirt a bit lower, his eyes twinkle with amusement. It doesn't help much, and it still ends mid-thigh. "What do want, Damon?" I snap, attempting to cover my embarrassment with annoyance.

"Breakfast." he drawls wickedly.

I feel a shiver run down my spine. Turning quickly, I reach for the coffee jar to hide my reaction to his words. It's way out of my reach. I jump and huff in frustration as my fingers merely graze it. Suddenly, I feel a cool, hard chest pressed against my back. My breath catches in my throat as I feel Damon lean into me and grab the coffee of the shelf. He slowly brings it down and places it on the counter.

"Your welcome." he whispers against my ear.

My entire body feels as if it's been lit on fire.I slowly turn and look into his bright, blue eyes.

"Thank you." I breathe.

"No problem." he mumbles, searching my face with his piercing gaze.

I attempt to wiggle out from my position between his body and the counter, and tense when I feel another hard part of him pressed up against me. My throat is as dry as sandpaper and heart rate skyrockets. My eyes find his once again and I notice they seem darker. His body is stiff and his gaze is predatory. Without any conscious thought my gaze drifts to his perfect, pink lips. His eyes glint knowingly and he drops them to my lips. He slowly leans in...and the front door opens. I blink and he's gone. Leaving behind a breeze and a jumbled mess of thoughts and emotions.

v-v v-v v-v v-v v-v

My head snaps up as Stefan enters the kitchen wearing a white t-shirt and dark jeans. He smiles warmly at me and I feel like throwing up. I attempt to control my heart beat and wipe the guilt of my face. Here I have this attractive, sweet guy and I'm...doing god knows what with his brother!

"Morning." he greets me, and I want to scream at the irony.

I fake a smile and reply "Hey." He moves towards me to embrace me and I can't do anything but stand rigidly in his arms. He notices and pulls back, his green eyes roaming my face.

"Is something wrong? Are you okay?" he asks perplexed, a small frown forming on his forehead.

I nod mutely and mutter something about sleep but that I'm fine. His features instantly relax and he proceeds to make me my coffee. I chew on my bottom lip and anxiously wonder what this all means. I've always been attracted to Damon, I mean, I'm not blind he's gorgeous. Lately though, he's had a much stronger effect on me, and it scares me. I love Stefan, I know I do. It will always be Stefan. This...thing for Damon will pass. It has to.

v-v v-v v-v v-v v-v

**_AN: Hope you liked it. c: Once again I ask that you PLEASE review/follow. I was so happy about the response that I decided to make this chapter Delena interaction (It was originally Stelena). I'm bringing in a few more characters next chapter and we'll see how Damon and Elena act after their kitchen incident. ;) Thank you so much, and I'll stop babbling now. ox ~Vee_**


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet Torture

**_AN: So thanks so much for reviewing/following it means sooo much to me. Honestly. :,) Anyway, someone asked for Damon's POV and since ya'll are wonderful enough to give me feed back I thought why the hell not. Excuse mistakes please. cx So here's Damon's take on things. ;) ~Vee ❤ _**

v-v v-v v-v v-v v-v

"Morning." I greet her. I smirk when I see her startled expression.

"Hey." she mumbles. Her velvety voice turns me on with one word.

"Nice pjs." I tease, gesturing to the large, blue shirt that's covering her small perfect frame.

She blushes and pulls the shirt a bit lower, which of course doesn't help at all.

"What do want, Damon?" she snaps, obviously trying to distract me from her embarrassment. I love when she's feisty.

I turn on the charm and drawl, "Breakfast."

To my surprise she shivers and turns quickly in an attempt to hide it. She should know better, I mean I am a vampire. I watch as she reaches for the coffee jar and almost laugh when she huffs in frustration. I let my eyes wander down her body and grow hard as my gaze takes in her long,tan legs. An image of those beautiful, toned legs wrapped around my hips almost has me coming on the spot. Unable to resist being near her, I press against her back and lean in to grab the coffee of the shelf. I slowly bring it down and place it on the counter. I can smell her intoxicating scent of vanilla, and I swear it's the sweetest perfume.

"Your welcome." I whisper against her ear. My body yearns to touch and feel her soft, olive skin. I hear her breaths become shallow and a current of electricity jolts through me. She slowly turns and look into my eyes.

"Thank you." she breathes.

"No problem." I murmur, still transfixed by her beauty and confused by her reactions to me.

She attempts to wiggle out of the tight space I put her in , and freezes when she feels my erection pressed against her. For a moment I'm sure she'll slap me or bring up Saint Stefan, but all thoughts are washed away when i hear her heart beat fly. I look down at her and find her looking back, the lust in her eyes reflects my own. I can feel myself start to lose myself in them and the way her soft body is brushing against mine. It takes every ounce of self-control to keep myself from taking her roughly against the counter until she forgets her own name, until she passes out in bliss. Her eyes drift to my lips and she licks hers unconsciously. I've seen that same look in her eyes before, hidden, but there. Yet, this time she's not pushing me away or running away. Before I can let myself think of all the reasons we shouldn't do this, I lean in... and thats when fucking Saint Stefan decides to march in.

v-v v-v v-v v-v v-v

I'm a fucking masochist. I have officially accepted that fact. It's been two hours since Elena left for school and I've replayed our moment in the kitchen about 50 damn times. The way her eyes had darkened with desire, and her breaths came shorter, the delicious flush that crept onto her soft cheeks. Fuck. I have to stop thinking about her. Huh. That might be impossible, she's everywhere. I quickly decide a cold shower is probably best. I shed my clothes swiftly and step under the cold spray. The ice like droplets glide down my abs and I imagine her fingers doing the same. He warm, small hands exploring the muscles of my back and chest. My cock aches painfully and I know I have to have some type of release. I grab my hard member and begin to glide my hand up and down, picturing it's her instead of me. I grow impossibly harder at the thought of her on her knees before me and grip myself harder. I twist slightly

and groan at the sensation. I pump my flesh up and down with more urgency. I can feel myself getting close and begin to massage my head with my thumb, letting myself believe it's her velvety tongue teasing my tip. I can imagine her hot mouth and perfect lips engulfing me. Her throat constricting around me as she swallows my length and continues to work me. I return to my earlier movements with that picture in mind, kneading my cock until i feel myself on the very edge. I give the final push my stroking and lightly squeezing my balls, and I come hard. I let my semen flow onto my hands before washing it away and enjoy the sated feeling coursing through my body. I slump against the tile wall and sigh. Lately her reactions to me have been so much stronger, and I don't know why or what to make of it. God I want her so bad. Elena Gilbert is driving me crazy.

v-v v-v v-v v-v v-v

**_AN: So I hope I did okay on Damon's POV (/.\) Review/Follow please c: Let me know what you think. So adding Damon's POV changed my plans a bit, but I will be introducing more characters next chapter and showing the aftermath of the kitchen moment. c; I do believe having Damon's side will make the fic better so thanks for suggesting it! ;) Love ya. xo ~ Vee ❤_**


End file.
